<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me a Chance &amp; I'll Find You by witchagurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050523">Give Me a Chance &amp; I'll Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchagurl/pseuds/witchagurl'>witchagurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchagurl/pseuds/witchagurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, he felt something different though. He hoped finally he could find what he was always looking for. The memories of six people that was the part of his first life surfaced. He would find them, he promised himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me a Chance &amp; I'll Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is my first fic of Monsta X...<br/>When I got the idea of this fic, I felt that it suited two of my favorite groups... So if you find my another fic with similar prologue, don't worry, only the prologue is similar...<br/>I hope you enjoy this fic.. Don't hesitate to drop comment...<br/>English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake that you'll find...<br/>Thank You ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       It’s been the seventh time, Changkyun mused. The seventh time he reincarnated into a new life and bringing the memories from his previous lives. The seventh time he was reborn with incomplete feeling filled his heart. He knew what were missing . He just didn’t know where to find them.</p><p>       This time, he felt something different though. He hoped finally he could find what he was always looking for. The memories of six people that was the part of his first life surfaced. He would find them, he promised himself.</p><p>***</p><p>       “Changkyunie~” Wonwoo’s voice whispered right at Changkyun’s ear, causing the later to jump in surprise.</p><p>       “Yah, Wonwoo!” Changkyun elbowed his laughing bestfriend in annoyance.</p><p>       “Ouch! Sorry... sorry...” Wonwoo chuckled lightly. “What’s with the long face?”</p><p>       “Nothing,” Changkyun answered shortly. Wonwoo took a look at his bestfriend’s face, but Changkyun looked at him back deviantly.</p><p>       “If you say so...” Wonwoo shrugged. His bestfriend was stubborn. He wouldn’t tell him anything if he didn’t want to.</p><p>       “Let’s have a lunch,” Wonwoo grabbed Changkyun’s arm and dragging him through the throng of people.</p><p>       Wonwoo was Changkyun’s friend since highschool. They were clicked instantly since both of them had same interest in rap. Changkyun moved alone to Korea since the first year of high school. His parents stayed at Canada. At first, his parents refused his request to move to Korea. But Changkyun was persistent. He didn’t give up until he could wear them down. So they agreed to let Changkyun moved to Korea with a condition that they employed someone to check on Changkyun regularly and made a report to his parents everyweek.</p><p>       The main reason why he wanted to move to Korea because he got a feeling that the people he was looking for were in there. So he decided to follow his heart and moved to Korea. It’s been three years but he still wasn’t able to meet them.</p><p>       Changkyun and Wonwoo both entered Seoul National University this year. Wonwoo went to Departement of Art while Changkyun went to Departement of Economics. It’s another condition from his parents. He had to major in economic if he wanted to stay in Korea. They wanted him to take over his parents business later.</p><p>       Once they got their lunch, they chose table in the corner of the room. Changkyun was about to put his tray on the table when he heard a melodius laughter from the table in the centre of the room. He turned his head toward the source of laughter and was dumbstruck when he saw a familiar yet foreign face.</p><p>       “Hoseok...” Changkyun whispered in disbelief. His eyes moved to the next person and his breath caught in the throat when he saw another familiar face. “Hyungwon...”</p><p>       “Kyunnie, hey! What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked, “Why are you crying?”</p><p>       When Changkyun heard Wonwoo, his hand reached up to touch his cheeks and found out that it was wet. He didn’t even realize that he was crying.  He was so overwhelmed. He just wanted to approach those figures and touch them to make sure that they were real.</p><p>       Changkyun sat down and turned his back toward Hoseok and Hyungwon. Wonwoo looked at him worriedly but Changkyun couldn’t tell him the real reason, could he? Who would believe someone had reincarnate for several times and remember their past lives. Everyone must thought he was crazy  if he said that. Even though he had memories about those guys didn’t mean that they had it too. He couldn’t just come to them and said:<em> Hey guys, I was looking for you since hundred years ago, now that we meet, can we be friend?</em> It’s impossible.</p><p>       “Kyun?”</p><p>       “Sorry Wonwoo, there’s must be something wrong with me,” said Changkyun as he wiped his face furiously. He turned his face slightly to steal a glance at Hoseok and Hyungwon. He froze when his eyes caught Hyungwon’s. The other looked at him questioningly so Changkyun turned abruptly to avoid the gaze. He could felt stares on his back, but he didn’t dare to turn around.</p><p>       “Do you want me to take you home?” Wonwoo asked Changkyun.</p><p>       “Nah, it’s okay Wonwoo, you still have a class, right? I can get back home by myself later,” Changkyun answered. “Just finish your lunch then we can leave.”</p><p>       Wonwoo looked hesitant, so Changkyun smile at him reassuringly. He took his chopstick but didn’t eat any of his lunch. His stomach lurched uncomfortably, he wasn’t sure he would be able to swallow anything.</p><p>       Once they finished, they left the cafetaria. Changkyun tried to not look at Hoseok and Hyungwon as they passed them on the way outside. They separated in front of the library building. Changkyun changed his mind, he didn’t want to go home just yet.</p><p>       Changkyun took a walk without having a real destination. He let his mind wandered, recalling the memories from his first life.</p><p>
  <em>       “Young master! Come out! Your father would be really angry if you broke the curfew!” a young man in early twenty walked the path of the wood. His face filled with worry as he looked around to find his charge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Kihyun-hyung! I found him!” Suddenly another voice broke the silence. Kihyun – the young man – run toward the source of the voice. There he found two other boys in clearing path near the lake. They were younger than him. While one of them was smaller, the other taller than Kihyun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Stop calling me young master!” said the smaller boy with a pout, “How many times should I say that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “I’ll stop if you stop looking for trouble, Kyunnie,” answered Kihyun. “We’ve told you not to wander around by yourself in the wood and yet you do it all the time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “I’m sorry. I had nothing to do, okay,” Changkyun said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “You have a study session with Master Kim, don’t say that you have nothing to do,” Hyungwon said to the youngest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “But he is boring,” Changkyun whined, “I want to learn to fight like all of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Changkyun, you don’t need to learn to fight. It’s our job to protect you,” Kihyun said softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “I just want to spend some times with you. Is it wrong?” Changkyun said angrily. Tear started to fill his eyes. A sign to show how upset he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Come here,” Kihyun pulled the youngest and embraced him, “As a young master, you just need to focus on your study. Let me and the others to do the fighting. We want to protect you, we won’t let anyone hurt you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Changkyun kept quiet for awhile. But he nodded finally. Hyungwon smiled when he patted the younger’s hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “You find the brat, it seems.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Finally!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Stop making us running around just to find you, Kyunnie!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Three other voices were heard when four boys joined them in the clearing. They were older than the young master. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “I’m not a brat, Minhyuk-hyung!” Changkyun glared to a young man who just smirked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “You are always a brat...” Minhyuk said teasingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Hyung!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Okay stop both of you,” Kihyun said. “Now Kyunnie, what should you say to the others?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “I’m sorry for making trouble to all of you, Hyung.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “it’s okay, Changkyun. We aren’t really angry, we were just worried about you,” Hyunwoo said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Don’t do that again, Kyunnie, Master will punish us if he knew,” Hoseok added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       “Yeah, if you ran away again I won’t even look for you. See if I care whether you’re eaten by tiger or not,” Jooheon said evilly. Hoseok and Minhyuk just laughed at that.</em>
</p><p><em>       “Come on, let’s go home before Master Im know we’re gone,” Kihyun pulled Changkyun slowly toward their home. The other were following closesly behind. Laugh and chatter filled the quiet wood when they made their way home</em>.</p><p>       Changkyun didn’t even realize that he had stopped walking and closed his eyes.</p><p>       “I miss you guys...” he whispered.</p><p>       “Hey, are you okay? You look so pale.”</p><p>       Changkyun opened his eyes abruptly. He recognized the place where he stopped as the small garden closed to the faculty and there - before him -  was Kihyun, who looked at him with worried eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>